One More Night
by MissMicheleAgron
Summary: Quinn had no idea that a series of alcohol-induced hook-ups could cause her to fall in love with her best friend. Straight!Blaine, endgame Faberry and Klaine (mostly Faberry, Klaine is just a side story)
1. Chapter 1

_December 21__st, __2012_

* * *

Rachel tossed another empty, crushed beer can onto the pile of empties beside her on the floor. "This is the best end of the world party of all time!" She exclaimed and threw her head back.

"Yeah Quinn," Kurt agreed as he sipped his one and only beer of the night, "this has been such a great get together. If the world ends in a few hours, I'll die happy knowing I spent my last night on earth with three of my favorite people. Thanks for inviting us all over."

Quinn smiled sloppily as she took another drink of her vodka and energy drink concoction. "You are very welcome, my love." She said to Kurt.

"Are you sure you'll be alright to drive?" Blaine asked sincerely as Kurt stood to say his goodbyes.

"Oh yeah," the flamboyant boy said, "don't worry. I've only had one drink and my house is only about a mile down the road."

Blaine stumbled to give the boy a hug. "See you later, man." He said.

Kurt waved goodbye to the two highly inebriated girls giggling on the floor of Quinn's room. "I'd ask for goodbye hugs, but I don't think either of you are nearly stable enough to stand."

Quinn laughed. "Sorry Kurt."

Rachel blew him a kiss. "Goodbye my love!" she called out to him as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Blaine grabbed another beer from under Quinn's bed where they were stealthily hidden and returned to the floor, taking a seat between the two girls.

"So what now?" he asked curiously.

Rachel gasped and unsteadily hopped to her feet. She stumbled across the room to her overnight bag and pulled out a collection of DVD's. "So," she said and held up the options, "Newsies, Phantom of the Opera, or the Les Mis 25th anniversary?"

Blaine and Quinn rolled their eyes and Blaine took a long drink of his beer. "Newsies." Quinn blurted out, not really caring at this point what they watched.

Rachel smiled eagerly and grabbed Quinn's laptop from the desk. She placed the DVD in the drive and sat back on the floor beside Blaine. Rachel clicked play and set the laptop on Blaine's lap so they could all view the screen.

Quinn pulled the bottle of Midori out from under her bed and added more alcohol to her drink, and handed both Blaine and Rachel another beer.

Even before Carrying the Banner was through, Quinn's drink was gone and she was bored. Blaine was finishing off his fifth beer of the night as the song came to a close. Rachel sighed and smiled. "This musical is so wonderful." She said.

Blaine groaned and set the laptop on the floor in front of the trio. "Hey!" Rachel protested, "I can't see the whole screen now!"

"How many times have you seen Newsies?" Quinn asked Rachel and giggled, knowing the answer was something extreme.

Rachel huffed. "That's beside the point!" she whined, "How many times have _you two _seen Newsies?"

"Never." Quinn and Blaine simultaneously said.

Rachel's jaw dropped and she pointed at the laptop screen frantically. "You're both dead to me until you finish watching this film. I'm serious."

Blaine smirked. "I have a better idea." He said suggestively as he put an arm around each girl, pulling them together in front of his chest until they were nearly face to face.

They were only centimeters apart, Rachel laughed and Quinn cringed as she smelled the alcohol on her breath but she couldn't help but smile back. She stared into Rachel's gorgeous eyes and leaned in just a bit more at her own free will.

"Hi." Rachel said breathily, her lips almost against Quinn's.

"Hi." Quinn said back as she glanced down at Rachel's lips. She never noticed how incredibly enticing they looked until that moment.

"Now," Blaine said and let out a drunken chuckle, "kiss!"

The girls laughed, their foreheads bonking together and closing the remaining gap between them. Quinn looked up to meet Rachel's eyes again. Her heart started racing in her chest as she could see in Rachel's eyes that she was considering the offer in front of her. Quinn shrugged. "Do you want to?" she asked quietly.

Rachel smirked. "I don't know," she said, "I mean if you want to then I guess."

Quinn grinned and took the plunge. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Rachel's. She felt Rachel smile against her lips and she couldn't resist wrapping her hands around the brunette's neck to pull her in closer. In the few other times she'd been kissed, Quinn had never felt anything like this before. It was like Rachel lit some fire inside her that she didn't even know existed, and she never had a motivation like that to be close to anyone until she felt Rachel's lips against her own. Quinn pulled Rachel even closer and let her fingers tangle in the girls brown hair. Quinn felt Rachel's hands slide from their gentle place on her shoulder blades to wrap around her neck.

Quinn moaned a little and instantly felt embarrassed, but she couldn't stop. Rachel giggled against Quinn's lips. "Sounds like someone is enjoying themself." She said without even pulling away, and without hesitation she continued kissing Quinn.

In the heat of the moment, Quinn had almost forgotten that Blaine was sitting between them. She felt intruded upon, even though if it weren't for him none of this would even be happening in the first place. Quinn crawled over Blaine to sit in Rachel's lap. She leaned against the girl, pressing Rachel between herself and the bed frame behind her. Quinn knew she was starting to get sloppy, either from the rush she was getting from being so close to Rachel or from the alcohol, but she just couldn't stop.

Rachel's hands moved from Quinn's neck down to her hips. Quinn took this as an opportunity to fiddle with the bottom of her shirt and pull it up and over her head quickly, only separating from Rachel for a second. Rachel laughed against Quinn's lips as she realized what the girl on top of her had just done. "Oh my gosh." She mumbled as Quinn kissed her. Rachel ran her hands up Quinn's front side and let them rest on the blonde's stomach.

Rachel pulled away suddenly. "What's wrong?" Quinn asked frantically, "What did I do?"

"Nothing," Rachel said and looked down at Quinn's stomach, "I just never realized how nice your abs were before."

Quinn smiled triumphantly and went back in for another kiss, but Rachel pulled away this time and wrapped her arms around the blonde for a hug instead. "I can't do this, Quinn." She whispered.

"Why?" Quinn asked desperately and kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"Because." Rachel said, "I know you love Santana."

Quinn pulled back and looked at Rachel like she was crazy. "I don't even like Santana." Quinn lied. Rachel knew that Quinn had a crush on Santana, whether she liked to admit it or not. She and Santana shared a drunk kiss almost a week prior, and Quinn felt sparks. She asked Santana to be her girlfriend and she was rejected. Santana shut her down, because she still had feelings for Brittany, and Quinn was utterly crushed; but if Quinn was being honest with herself, she knew kissing Santana Lopez was nothing in comparison to kissing Rachel Berry.

"Yes, you do." Rachel slurred surely. The brunette put her hands on either side of Quinn's face and looked into her eyes sincerely. Quinn's stomach did flips as she looked into Rachel's eyes; she knew from that moment she would never look at Rachel the same way again. Quinn wrapped her arms around the girl still underneath her, and Rachel returned the action.

"I don't love Santana." Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear.

"Yes you do." Rachel whispered back, "And I don't like girls."

Quinn cringed and pulled away, trying to hide how much the words hurt her. If she really didn't like girls, why was she in Quinn's bedroom, underneath the shirtless blonde, and still breathless?

Next to the two, Blaine cleared his throat. Both girls looked at him simultaneously and burst into laughter. Quinn covered her chest and giggled. "Hey there Blaine," she said awkwardly, "I kind of forgot you were over there for a while. How's it going?"

He glanced away from the movie on the laptop which he was pretending to watch. "I just thought I'd give you two your privacy. But can you keep it down over there; I'm trying to watch Newsies!"

Rachel laughed. "Oh shut up!" She said and playfully hit Blaine's arm.

He shrugged and smirked. "Make me!"

Rachel's smile dropped and she glanced down at the floor. "Maybe Quinn can make you."

"Alright." Blaine said. Faster than Quinn could comprehend Blaine had pulled her lips to his. She cringed as their lips moved in synchronization; his lips weren't nearly as soft as Rachel's, and his scruffy face wasn't nearly as desirable as Rachel's. He was much rougher than Rachel, bruising Quinn's lips and sticking his tongue into her mouth. Quinn pulled away quickly and glanced around the room, looking at anything but Blaine.

"Okay, enough of that." Quinn said and wiped her lips clean of Blaine's germs. She turned back towards Rachel and leaned in for another wonderful lady kiss to clear her mind of the awfulness that was kissing Blaine Anderson.

"Oh no." Rachel said and backed away from Quinn's lips again. "Quinn I told you, I don't like girls. You love Santana. We can't."

"Fine," Quinn said and pouted, "you guys can kiss or something. I don't care."

Rachel shyly turned to look at Blaine. He looked back at her and, not as eagerly as he had when he kissed Quinn, pressed his lips to Rachel's. Their lips moved together, and Rachel's hands instantly made their way to Blaine's short hair. The way she so obviously wanted his face made Quinn's chest feel tight; everything hurt and she couldn't explain the wave of jealousy overcoming her, but before she knew what was happening she threw herself into the situation.

Quinn leaned into both of their faces and was greeted by Rachel's welcoming soft lips, as well as Blaine's rough dominating mouth. Quinn pushed past the uncomfortable feeling of Blaine's sandpaper like face to her right, and focused on Rachel's soft perfect skin against her own. Blaine fought to kiss Quinn and push Rachel away, but Quinn was having none of that. She fought back, pushing Blaine away finally. She rewrapped her arms around Rachel's neck gently and kissed her once again without the uncomfortable facial hair factor.

"Well in that case…" Blaine said sounding slightly frustrated. He started fiddling with Quinn's exposed bra, and moments later it popped open. Quinn squealed and hugged Rachel tight. "There we go!" Blaine said satisfactorily, "Much better. Carry on!"

Rachel hugged Quinn back, attempting to help her hold the bra partially on. "Blaine, don't make her do anything she doesn't want to do!" Rachel argued, "Maybe she doesn't want us to see her boobs, okay?"

Quinn backed away from Rachel slightly. "Well," Quinn said awkwardly, "I don't care I'm just kind of embarrassed."

"Don't be." Blaine said, leaning in trying to get a better look, "Be proud of what you've got there!" He speedily pulled the lacy undergarment off the rest of the way and Quinn squealed again and covered her chest. Surprisingly enough, Rachel moved her hands up to Quinn's chest and replaced the blonde's hands with her own. Quinn's jaw dropped a little in shock as her alcohol soaked brain tried to process what was happening.

"Well," Rachel hesitated as she covered Quinn's exposed chest, "this is a thing."

"Hold that thought," Blaine said as he stood and walked towards the door, "I have to pee." With that, the boy slid through the door silently and closed it behind him leaving the two girls alone.

Quinn cleared her throat and looked down at the hands on her chest that were not her own. "So," Rachel said awkwardly, "this is weird."

"Yeah," Quinn agreed and reached for her shirt, "you don't need to do this."

"Okay." Rachel said and chuckled as she removed her hands. Quinn quickly put her shirt back on, knowing Blaine could be back at any moment.

"You know what would be hilarious?" Quinn said and scooted closer to Rachel on the floor, "If we start kissing right before he walks in and then we pull away as soon as the door opens, just long enough for him to see us kissing for a second. He'll think we were doing it the whole time and he missed it."

A huge grin spread across Rachel's face. "Let's do it."

The girls heard a door close down the hall and footsteps coming closer. They scooted just a bit closer to each other and leaned in for another kiss. Quinn couldn't help but smile against the soft lips, because she was kissing Rachel Berry again.

The two heard the door open, and a split second later they pulled apart. "Whoa," Blaine said, "did I miss round three?"

Rachel giggled. "Nope!" she said, "You're just in time, come join us."

"Okay." Blaine agreed. He stumbled his way back to the two and plopped down onto the floor. "So how are you guys doing?"

Quinn smiled blissfully, lips still tingling from Rachel's kiss. "Awesome." She said back.

Rachel smirked at Blaine as he took another sip of his beer. "So," she said seriously, "Blaine. When are you going to admit that you're in love with Kurt?" Blaine nearly spit out his beer at her blunt question.

He cleared his throat of the foamy drink before replying. "Rachel." He said, "I like girls. Not boys. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

Quinn smiled and thought about all the theories Rachel had made in the past about how secretly Blaine loved Kurt. Quinn thought it was pure bromance at best but couldn't deny that they would make a lovely couple.

"What will it take to get you to admit that you love him?" Rachel slurred.

Blaine sat back on the floor casually and smirked. "I don't know," he said, "make me an offer I can't refuse."

"We'll make out in front of you again!" Quinn blurted out. Rachel and Blaine both rolled their eyes.

"Been there done that." Blaine said, "I don't get anything out of that."

"Yeah you do," Quinn argued, "you get two hot girls making out in front of you. What else could a straight guy want?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Blaine said.

Quinn groaned. "This is hopeless." Rachel finally said, "Blaine just tell us what you want!"

The boy shrugged and stood up. He flipped the light switch on the wall and returned to the girls in darkness, the only light in the room came from the lap top screen which was still lit with singing and dancing newspaper boys. Blaine reached for the laptop, clicked pause on the movie, and clicked on iTunes. After a moment of scrolling, he finally clicked a song.

The familiar Maroon 5 song filled the dark room with sound and the girls laughed.

"What a song choice." Quinn joked as Adam Levine began to sing.

"_You and I go hard, at each other like we're going to war,_

_You and I go rough; we keep throwing things and slamming the door."_

"Come here." Blaine said to the girls and reached for each of them. They both obliged and brought their faces closer to his. Quinn cringed again as softness met scruff.

"_You and I get so dysfunctional we stop keeping score,_

_You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more._

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you,_

_Yeah I stop using my head, using my head let it all go._

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo,_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you."_

Quinn fought for Rachel's face, Rachel fought for Blaine's face, Blaine fought for Quinn's face, and none of them was winning. Quinn flinched away from Blaine's lips every time, but somehow they just kept ending up on hers. It felt wrong and rough, and she didn't like it at all. She clenched her eyes and waited for the song to come to an end. She let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding as the last chorus of the song came to a close.

"_And I know I said it a million times, but I'll only stay with you one more night."_

Quinn backed away and smiled, but her smile quickly faded as the song restarted. "It's on repeat isn't it?"

Blaine smiled devilishly and nodded as he pulled Quinn's face back towards his and Rachel's. "Round 5." He said quietly.

Quinn groaned at the feel of the manly facial hair against her gentle skin, but if it was the only price she had to pay to be close to Rachel then it was worth it. She struggled to get through the three minute song for the second time; every time she wanted to run away, Rachel's lips were the anchor she needed to stay for just a moment longer.

The song ended again and Quinn pulled away just as she had before. She hit the space bar to stop the song before it could start again. "Okay!" She said to break the silence, "Enough of that!"

"So!" Rachel said and looked at Blaine impatiently, "Now are you going to tell us how much you love Kurt?"

Blaine sighed. "You guys," he said, "I don't like boys! Not even Kurt! I'm sorry!"

Rachel groaned and flopped over dramatically. "So we did all that for nothing?"

"Screw you guys," Blaine said as he reached for the laptop, "I'm gonna watch Newsies."

"Fine." Quinn said as she moved towards Rachel on the floor, "We'll be over here making out and you're not invited."

Rachel smirked. "Yeah!" she agreed and leaned towards Quinn. She nearly died from how willing Rachel now was to kiss her.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and sighed because of how wonderful her lovely soft skin felt in comparison to Blaine's sandpaper jaw. Rachel leaned towards Quinn ever so slightly and in their intoxicated state both girls toppled over, and Rachel was now on top of Quinn.

"Hi." Rachel said as she lay on top of the blonde, nose to nose.

"Hey." Quinn said back quietly and smiled as she leaned back in for another kiss.

So many thoughts were running through Quinn's head as she kissed Rachel.

_What if my parents walk in right now?_

_Is Blaine watching?_

_I hope we go out to breakfast tomorrow morning._

_Did Kurt make it home safe?_

_What time is it?_

_I wonder what's going on in the movie._

_Did I unplug my hair straightener earlier?_

She let her mind wander to anything to keep her mind off the fact that Rachel Berry was on top of her, kissing her, and the fact that Rachel was also really good at what she was doing. She knew if let herself get too caught up in kissing Rachel, she would try to cross boundaries that she wasn't sure Rachel was okay with crossing. Unfortunately Quinn couldn't think of anything but Rachel when the brunette bit down on her lip, and hard. Quinn let out a moan that she instantly regretted, realizing only after she let it out how loud it really was. Rachel's lips moved their way to Quinn's jawline, then down to her neck. Quinn let her hands slide up Rachel's shirt and onto the small of her back. She dragged her nails across the brunette's skin as she kissed her collarbone. Quinn smiled as Rachel came back to meet her eyes and kiss her on the lips once again.

Quinn used all of her strength to roll herself and Rachel over, so that she was now on top of the smaller girl.

Suddenly, Rachel stopped again. Quinn continued kissing, but Rachel didn't kiss back. "What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

Rachel sat up, pushing Quinn up with her, and she shook her head. "I can't." she said.

"Yes you can." Quinn argued and continued trying to kiss Rachel, "This is happening."

"No," Rachel said, "Quinn. You love Santana. I don't like girls."

"Rachel it's just kissing, it's just fun." Quinn kept arguing, "Please."

"No." Rachel said with finality, "We can't."

Quinn silently thought about the reality of the situation. She was being rejected; again. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulders and held her tight. She set her chin on Rachel's shoulder and buried her face in her hair, trying to hide the drunken tears now streaming down her face; but it was no use.

"Please don't cry, Quinn." Rachel said and sat the blonde up so they were face to face once again. She put her hands on either side of Quinn's face and kissed her quickly again. "I love you," she said sincerely, "but I don't like girls. You love Santana, and I'm straight. We can't do this."

"Okay," Quinn said finally as she tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks, "I love you too." Rachel helped her wipe the tears away and she kissed her again.

Blaine cleared his throat and awkwardly twiddled his thumbs. "I think I should go." He said and quickly stood up.

Both girls shot to their feet to protest. "No way Blaine!" Rachel argued, "You're too drunk!"

He laughed. "I can handle my alcohol you guys," he said, "my house is like five minutes away. I'll be fine."

Rachel sighed but nodded skeptically. "Be careful," she said, "text us as soon as you get home."

"Of course," he said and hugged the small girl, "bye Rachel."

"Bye." She said, let go of him, and sat back on the floor.

"Come on," Quinn said and opened the door, "I'll walk you out."

The two quietly made their way down the stairs and to the front door. Quinn opened the door and shivered. "Are you sure you wanna leave?" she asked, "It's pretty cold out there, and you're not really sober enough to drive."

"I'll be fine." He said, "I just figured I'd give you and Rachel some alone time."

Quinn's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Blaine laughed. "Oh come on," he said, "you guys don't need me around for this. I can tell you like her."

"No I don't!" Quinn argued, "She's my best friend, she just happens to have really wonderful lips; and a perfect body, and gorgeous eyes."

"Look, you don't have to tell me that." Blaine said, "Tell her that."

Quinn sighed and gave Blaine a goodbye hug. "Thank you." She said as she broke away from the hug.

"Sure thing." Blaine said as he walked out the door and into the cold. Quinn closed the door after him and slowly made her way back upstairs. She opened the door to her room and giggled at Rachel, hidden under a lump of blankets in her bed.

"Comfortable?" Quinn asked and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Not comfortable enough," Rachel said quietly, "come here."

"Just a second." Quinn said nervously. She stood and walked to the switch on the wall and turned the lights off before crawling under the covers next to the warm girl. "Okay," Quinn said, "much better."

The blonde wrapped her arms around the little cozy brunette and smiled. "You're a really comfy cuddler." Quinn said. "Cuddling is my favorite."

Rachel giggled and shifted into Quinn's arms. "I can tell." She said quietly and closed her eyes, "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," Quinn said, "anything. You know that."

"But this is really bad," Rachel said, "you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"Never." Quinn agreed. She mentally crossed her fingers and hoped she was getting her wish, that Rachel was admitting she had feelings for her.

"Okay," Rachel took a deep breath, "I have a huge crush on Blaine. That's why I've been trying to push that whole 'him liking Kurt' thing so much, to hide the fact that I'm falling so head over heels for him."

Quinn's heart sank, but she tried to hide her disappointment and be happy about her best friend's honesty. "Really?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said dreamily, "it's those eyes, and the way he dresses, and how he sings! And now, kissing him! It was so wonderful, I've wanted to do that for such a long time, it was just as wonderful as I expected it would be."

Quinn cringed. "Well, I'm glad you're happy that happened."

"I am." Rachel said and snuggled closer to Quinn. "I just know it will never happen."

"Why wouldn't it?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Because I'm not pretty enough for someone like him."

Quinn's jaw dropped. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she said, "Rachel, he would have to be an idiot to not want to be with you. You're beautiful."

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and squeezed it sincerely. "Thank you, Quinn." She said, "You're amazing. I'm sure you're going to find a great girl someday who treats you right and is just as gorgeous as you."

Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand back and tried to hold the tears back that were building up. "I love you, Rachel." She said.

"I love you too." Rachel said drowsily as she yawned. Almost instantly Rachel was asleep. Quinn cuddled just a little closer to the sleeping Rachel and finally cried. She cried because Rachel was right next to her, but at the same time further away than she could ever reach.


	2. Chapter 2

_December 27th, 2012_

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go?" Quinn asked solemnly as Rachel pulled piles of clothes out of her closet and tossed them into her suit case.

"I'm positive." Rachel said, "If I had any other choice you know I would stay here with you for winter break, but my friend Sebastian is coming all the way from Australia to see me."

"Well why doesn't he just come here? Why do you have to go all the way to LA?" Quinn asked, slightly annoyed and sad that she'd be best friend-less for three weeks.

"Well why would he want to visit me in Lima?" Rachel said, "He's coming to America to experience the amazing places, not the mediocre middle-class Ohio towns."

"I guess you're right." Quinn admitted.

"Of course I am!" Rachel said, "I'm always right."

"Only because I'm whipped." Quinn said under her breath.

"Fact." Rachel said and made a whip noise with her mouth.

Quinn rolled her eyes and helped Rachel zip up the first overflowing suitcase. "Dear lord Rachel, do you think you packed enough stuff?"

"Probably not." Rachel said and shrugged as she plopped down on her bed. Quinn sat beside her and sighed. "Why the sigh?" Rachel asked.

"I should probably go," Quinn said sadly, "but I know this is the last time I'm going to see you in a while. I don't want to have to say goodbye."

"I know the feeling," Rachel said, "I don't want to say bye either. But you'll be just fine, I'll call and text and Skype you every day, okay?"

"Okay." Quinn said and put her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"Come on," Rachel said and stood up quickly, grabbing Quinn's hand, "I'll walk you to the door."

The two girls walked through Rachel's perfect and ridiculously gorgeous house, passing Rachel's father on the way to the door. "Bye Hiram!" Quinn said to the man.

"Oh goodbye Quinn!" he said loudly and cheerfully from his desk, "Don't be a stranger for the next few weeks just because Rachel will be gone, you're welcome here any time!"

"Okay!" Quinn said and smiled, "I'll stop by and say hi sometime."

Rachel opened the door and Quinn took a step outside onto the porch. The brunette leaned against the door frame and Quinn hesitated to walk down the steps for a moment. Rachel opened her arms for a hug and Quinn threw herself around the slightly smaller girl. "I love you." Quinn said as she snuggled her face into Rachel's shoulder. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"No you won't." Rachel said as she backed away from the hug, "These three weeks will be over before you know it, and we'll be back to spending every day around each other and you'll be tired of me soon enough."

Quinn giggled and tried to cover up the tears that were welling up in her eyes as she started walking down the steps towards the driveway. "I love you, okay?"

"I love you too." Rachel said as she slowly shut the door.

Quinn waved at Rachel through the glass door as she walked away until she couldn't see her anymore, then she turned and walked down the driveway. Quinn sat in her car and started the engine just as she started to cry. _This is going to be the longest three weeks of my life. _She thought.

* * *

_January 9th, 2012_

* * *

"Heyyyyy girllllllllllll." The voice on the other end said sassily.

"Heyyyyy girllllllllllll." Quinn said back and giggled. "What's up Blaine?"

"What are you doing tonight?" Blaine asked bluntly.

"Uhhh," Quinn stuttered, "nothing why?"

"You need to go out and do something tonight and stop moping over Rachel being gone." He said, "It's been like two weeks now, have you even talked to anyone since she left?"

"Yeah," Quinn said, "I Skype and text and call her every day."

"No," Blaine said and laughed, "I meant have you talked to anyone else."

"Oh." Quinn said, "Well no."

"Exactly." He said, "Look, a bunch of us glee kids were going to get together tonight and go dancing at Scandals, are you in?"

"Dancing?" Quinn said and hopped up off the couch and ran to the bathroom to plug in her hair straightener, "Of course I'm in! What time?"

"How about you meet us at my house at about 9 o'clock?" Blaine said.

"Sounds good to me!" Quinn said, "See you then!"

Quinn hung up the phone and immediately texted Rachel. _"Going out dancing with Blaine! Bet you wish you were here now!"_

A few seconds later Quinn's phone buzzed back. _"Disneyland tomorrow! So no, I don't wish I was there!"_

Quinn sighed, because she wished that Rachel was there.

At 9 o'clock exactly Quinn parked in front of Blaine's house and stumbled down the steep driveway in her tall heels. She knocked on the door a few times before the boy opened the door for her.

"Wow Quinn," he slurred and examined her legs in the short tight dress she was wearing, "you look…wow."

"Thanks?" Quinn said and laughed as she stepped into the house, "Are you drunk already Blaine?"

"Maybe just a little." He admitted as he drank more of the blue concoction from the Gatorade bottle in his had that she assumed was more alcohol than juice.

"Maybe just a lot." Quinn said and took the Gatorade bottle from his hand and took a sip. "Obviously you're not driving, so who is?"

"Oh, yeah," he said and looked out the window, "Tina should be here any minute."

Quinn gulped. "Tina?" she asked, "As in Tina Cohen Chang? As in your girlfriend who doesn't know that you kissed me and Rachel?"

Blaine laughed. "Calm down," he said, "but you're kind of cute when you're frantic. She doesn't know, but if she did she wouldn't care."

"Blaine, she's your girlfriend. Of course she would care." Quinn said.

"No trust me Quinn she's not like that," he promised, "Tina is cool. Oh there she is now." He walked to the door and opened it for his tiny Asian girlfriend.

"Hi babe!" She said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and Quinn's heart hurt for Rachel.

"Hi Tina!" He said and smiled at her, "Is it alright if Quinn rides with us?"

"Of course! Everyone else is already in the car." She said, "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Blaine and Quinn said.

The girls struggled to walk up the hill of a driveway in their high heels while Blaine stumbled a few feet behind. They finally managed to get to Tina's car, and Blaine jumped into the passenger's seat. Quinn squeezed into the back between a few people she didn't really know all that well.

Tina turned on the radio, and the car full of kids sang along to the cheesy obnoxious pop songs for about ten minutes. After Macklemore, Carly Rae, Rihanna, Bieber, One Direction, and a few other obnoxious others a familiar Maroon 5 intro began.

Quinn's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped. Tipsy Blaine turned around in his seat to face the blonde, laughing hysterically. "I hate you." Quinn said.

Blaine continued laughing like a maniac. "No!" He said, "You love me!"

"You are such a little shit." Quinn said, not at all amused.

"You're such a little shit!" Blaine mocked.

Quinn hung her head to hide her very red face, and Blaine turned back around in his seat and continued laughing about the inside joke.

"What just happened?" One of the boys Quinn didn't really know asked the girl squished practically on top of Quinn. The girl shrugged, and Quinn kept her head hung the entire rest of the car ride.

As soon as the car was parked in the parking lot of Scandals Quinn jumped out and started walking towards the door, digging through her purse for her fake ID.

"Looking for this?" Blaine said and held Quinn's ID in front of her face.

"How did you get that?!" Quinn asked frantically.

"I took it from your purse while you weren't looking!" Blaine said and cackled, extremely pleased with himself.

"You're not funny." Quinn said and walked ahead of the drunken boy.

"I know," He said as he tried to catch up with her, "I'm hilarious."

"Why aren't you walking with your girlfriend?" Quinn asked.

Blaine shrugged. "Because pissing you off is more fun!"

"Obviously." Quinn said sarcastically. "Can you not?"

"No. Because you secretly like it." He said as he walked ahead of her to the bouncer in front of the door. He handed the bouncer a ten. "For me and the lady."

"I brought my own money you know." Quinn said pulling out her wallet, "I can pay for myself. Go pay for your girlfriend, not me."

"Too late!" Blaine said and laughed stupidly as he walked in, Quinn following close behind.

The place was filled to the brim with fabulous gay men and lesbians of all shapes and sizes, but there was nothing that caught Quinn's eye. She had other things on her mind.

Blaine automatically headed for the bar and bought two drinks. He tried handing one to Quinn, but she declined. "I don't feel like drinking right now."

"Well I do." Blaine said and tossed back the first drink.

"I can see that." Quinn said and laughed.

Shortly after, Tina and the others made their way into the bar and out onto the dance floor. Blaine finished off the second drink quickly and grabbed Quinn's hand as he ran to the dance floor.

Rather than dancing with his girlfriend, Blaine grabbed Quinn's hips and pulled them towards his own. He kissed her on the neck quickly and discreetly before Tina could see. Quinn tried to push him off, but it was no use, he was too strong and too drunk. So she gave in and danced along with him. Quinn frequently smacked his hands away from the edges of the backside of her short dress.

Suddenly, he pulled away and turned Quinn around. "Look over there!" He yelled over the music and pointed at a tall blonde girl in a pink dress with an extremely accentuated behind. "Look at pink-booty! She's totally checking you out!"

To prove Blaine's point, the blonde girl turned around and looked at Quinn and smirked. Blaine was right, the girl was pretty. Gorgeous, actually; and she really did wear that pink dress well, but Quinn couldn't think of anyone except Rachel.

She sighed and turned back towards Blaine. "I can't," she said, "She's not really my type."

Blaine groaned. "All my wingman work is going to waste here." He said and walked off towards the bar. Quinn followed behind slowly and pulled out her phone.

"_I miss you. I wish you were here." _She typed quickly and sent to Rachel before Blaine could see. Just as she tucked her phone back into her pocket, Blaine returned with two drinks in each hand.

"FOUR drinks?!" Quinn asked skeptically.

"I didn't even have to buy any of them!" He said ecstatically, "This one is from that guy! That one is from that man in drag on the other side of the bar, this one is from that butch lesbian in the corner who thinks I'm also a butch lesbian apparently, and this one is from the bartender because he thinks I'm cute!"

"Good lord you're seriously out-gaying me right now." Quinn said and shook her head.

"Yeah, because you're acting pretty straight right now," Blaine said frustrated, "I'm really disappointed that you didn't get all up on that pink-booty."

"Maybe I should just be straight then, it seems like it'd be a lot easier anyway." Quinn said and looked down at her shoes sadly.

"I'm okay with this," Blaine said, "more for me then."

Quinn shook her head and rolled her eyes as Blaine set down all of his drinks and grabbed her hand. He led her out to the dance floor once again and pulled her closer. Quinn closed her eyes and tried to pretend that he was a girl, she tried to pretend that he was Rachel. It was harder to imagine when he got a little too excited about dancing with Quinn and she could feel his hard-on through his jeans.

"Umm…" Quinn hesitated, but Blaine kept dancing.

"Just let it happen," Blaine said, "you said being straight would be easier anyway."

Quinn bit her lip and considered it. It would be easier, a lot less heartache, a lot less straight best friendships to ruin because of feelings that would never be reciprocated. It seemed like a good idea to Quinn, to crawl back into the closet and never come out. And in all honesty, even as a lesbian she found Blaine incredibly attractive.

"Okay." Quinn finally said and gave in. Her dancing became a little less stiff and she relaxed. He grabbed her hips and pulled her even closer, as if that was even possible.

_Where is Tina? _Quinn thought, _Why is she not here stopping this? Whose boyfriend is he, anyway?_

Just as Quinn thought about it, Tina snuck up between the two and started dancing with her boyfriend. Blaine took a step back and towards the bar. "I'll be right back, but you guys can dance together!"

He strode quickly to his four awaiting drinks and left the two girls there awkwardly dancing together.

"This is weird." Quinn said after a few minutes of dancing with her hands on Tina's waist.

"Yeah, just a little." Tina said and unwrapped her arms from around Quinn.

Just then, Blaine returned. Quinn looked over towards the bar to see four more empty glasses where Blaine was drinking and she shook her head. He stumbled and tripped over Tina's feet and nearly fell face first onto the dirty dance floor. "Maybe we should get you home sweetie." Tina said and grabbed one of Blaine's arms.

"Here, let me help." Quinn said and grabbed his other arm. The three quickly said their goodbyes to the rest of their group and headed out the door and back to the parking lot. They finally reached Tina's car where Blaine stumbled and plopped into the back seat next to Quinn. Tina started the car in silence and began driving. Blaine flopped over and put his head in Quinn's lap, and she felt extremely uncomfortable. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and realized that Rachel had texted her back nearly an hour prior and she had no idea.

"_I miss you too. I hope you're having fun. Can we Skype tonight?" _Rachel's text said.

Quinn sighed; she only wished that she could see the beautiful girls face on her computer screen that night. _"Actually I can't, I'm staying over at Blaine's house because I'm so tired. Tomorrow night for sure though."_

A few moments later her phone buzzed again. _"Okay, tomorrow night then. Look, I need to get some sleep. I'll text you in the morning okay? I love you."_

"_I love you too Rachel."_

Before Quinn knew it they were back at Blaine's house. She got out of the car and took of her heels so she could help Tina help Blaine down the steep drive way.

"Bye sweetie!" Tina said as she hugged her boyfriend at the door, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said and pulled away from her. He closed the door behind the girl and turned to Quinn. "Are you hungry?"

Quinn laughed. "Oh always."

Blaine stumbled into the kitchen and turned on the small TV on the counter and flipped through the channels until he settled on Comedy Central. He walked to the pantry and dug through it until he found two cans of chicken noodle soup. He poured them both into a pan and put them on the stove.

Quinn dug through the freezer and grabbed some strawberry ice cream. Blaine handed her a spoon to eat it right out of the container. The two sat on the kitchen floor and laughed at the stupid episode of Futurama on the screen until the timer on the stove beeped. Blaine stood and helped Quinn up. He poured the soup into bowls and then set them on the table.

Quinn sat at the table, bringing her ice cream with her.

Blaine hesitated in the kitchen for a second. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Do you have any orange juice?" Quinn asked and smiled sweetly.

"Yes. Do you want vodka in that orange juice?" Blaine asked. Quinn thought about it for a moment, and then she decided it wouldn't do any harm.

"Sure." She said.

Blaine grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled half of it with orange juice and the other half with vodka, then returned to the table. He set the glass in front of the girl and then sat across from her. He took the bottle of tabasco from the center of the table and shook it vigorously into his soup. Quinn watched dumbfounded.

"Seriously?" She asked as he kept pouring.

"What can I say, I like it spicy!" he said nonchalantly.

Quinn shook her head and finished off the ice cream before moving on to her soup. The two ate in silence except the occasional laugh over the TV show. The episode ended just as the two were finished eating. Quinn finished off the last of her very strong drink and she started feeling pretty light headed.

"So," Blaine said hesitantly, "you can sleep on the couch out here. Or you can just sleep in my room on the floor."

"I'll sleep on the floor in there with you I guess." Quinn said.

"Okay, cool." Blaine said and led her down the dark hallway. He flipped on the light switch on the wall in the first room on the left. Quinn flopped onto the bed and Blaine closed the door behind them. He pulled a few blankets and pillows out of the closet and set them up strategically on the floor beside the bed. "Here you go." Blaine said and pointed to his makeshift bed on the floor.

"Aw but your bed is so comfy!" Quinn whined, "Can I just stay up here with you for a while?"

Blaine shrugged. "I guess so." He said, "Do you want to change?"

"Oh yeah." Quinn said and looked down at the short dress she was still wearing. "Can I borrow a t-shirt?"  
Blaine pulled out a large t-shirt from his dresser drawer and flung it at her. He pulled off his own clothes and changed quickly before shutting off the light and joining Quinn in his bed.

Quinn snuggled into the covers and sighed tiredly. She closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep before she was interrupted moments later.

"Have you seen that video of Kate Upton doing the cat-daddy?" Blaine said randomly.

"What?" Quinn said and laughed tiredly, "No! And where did that even come from?"

"I don't know I'm a guy I think about boobs all the time, you're a lesbian don't you do the same thing?" Blaine said. He pulled his phone out and searched for the video. He clicked on the first one and Quinn scooted closer to see the screen. The two drooled over the slow motion boobs bouncing on the screen for three minutes before the video ended.

"That." Quinn said, "That was wonderful."

"I know right." Blaine said and set his phone on the nightstand.

"You know what else sounds wonderful right now?" Quinn said.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"A back massage." Quinn said sweetly as she rolled onto her stomach, inviting the boy to be the masseuse.

"Fine." Blaine said, "But I better get something out of this too."

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing!" Blaine said as he rolled over to sit on top of Quinn's back. Quinn didn't particularly enjoy rough man-hands on her skin, but at the moment all she wanted was affection; and the one she really wanted the affection from was too far away to bear.

"This feels amazing." Quinn mumbled into the pillow.

"Good." Blaine said quietly as he continued rubbing the small of Quinn's back. He slowly made his way up further until he stopped at the girl's bra line. He popped open the small clasp easily and chuckled. "Whoops. However did that happen?"

"You are such a little shit, Blaine." Quinn said.

"Yeah, but you love it." Blaine said as he tugged the t-shirt up and over Quinn's head.

"Maybe." Quinn said quietly as she rolled over. Blaine rolled and laid next to her face to face.

"So," Blaine mumbled, "what do I need to massage next?"

Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes. She grabbed Blaine's face and pulled his lips to hers. "Whatever you want." She said.

* * *

Quinn's head pounded as the light poured through the open window over her head. Her neck ached from lying on the hard ground, and she had no recollection of how she ended up on the floor the night before. Blaine was sleeping on the bed above, hanging halfway off the bed and snoring loudly. She tapped the boy on the shoulder cautiously to wake him up. He grumbled a bit before opening his eyes. Quinn waved to him shyly. "I have to leave, Blaine." She said quietly, "I didn't want your parents to see me leaving like this, I was wondering if you could walk me out?" Blaine nodded and rolled out of the bed slowly.

"They probably already knew you were here last night." He said sleepily.

"How?" Quinn asked.

"You were kind of loud last night." He said bluntly.

"Oh." Quinn said and her face turned red from embarrassment.

"Yeah." Blaine said. Quinn grabbed her purse, shoes, and phone from the floor and followed Blaine down the hallway. He opened the door for her and she stepped outside.

"So?" Quinn said and waited for him to say something, anything, about the night before.

"What?" Blaine asked sleepily.

"Never mind." Quinn said hopelessly as she walked up the driveway without a goodbye or a hug or anything. She heard the door close quietly and she walked up the driveway to her car quickly. As soon as she sat in the driver's seat she took a moment to compose herself and think of what to say. She pulled her phone out of her purse and started typing.

"_Rachel, I did something really bad last night. I really hope you don't hate me but if you do I totally understand because I kind of hate myself."_

A second later Quinn's phone buzzed. _"What is it Quinn? I would never hate you no matter what you did."_

"_Don't be so sure about that."_

"_What is it? Just tell me."_

Quinn took a deep breath and started typing frantically. _"I spent the night over at Blaine's house. I didn't get the D, but we did stuff. Like we made out for a few hours and he did stuff to me and I don't really know what else to say about it. I know how much you like him, though and I feel like a horrible terrible person and the worst friend ever so like I said if you totally hate me I get it and I deserve every bit of it."_

Quinn clenched the steering wheel as she drove all the way home, waiting for Rachel's name to light up her phone. It wasn't until she pulled into her driveway that Rachel finally responded.

_"I don't hate you, I knew he'd never like me anyway. He likes you more, I'm happy for you guys."_

Quinn cringed, she could feel all the hurt in the Rachel's text. _"Rachel, you shouldn't be happy for us."_ Quinn wrote,_ "I don't like Blaine and I'm not happy about what happened. I could never be happy with him. You could be." _Quinn hit send, and wished that she could just be honest with Rachel. If Quinn was capable of being happy with any man, it would be Blaine. He was her best friend, her wingman, but she couldn't imagine herself with any boy; or for that matter with any other girl. Rachel was her one and only option.

Quinn's phone buzzed as she unlocked the door to her house and walked up the stairs to her room. _"No," _Quinn read, _"I couldn't be happy with him because he will never like me. I'm not you, I'm not good at things or pretty or anything. He obviously likes you enough to leave Tina for you, he'd never do that for me."_

Quinn rolled her eyes, tossed her bag on the floor, and hopped into bed. _"Seriously?" _She wrote, _"You're like the prettiest girl I've ever met and you're good at like everything. Just shut up already. If you really want him just come back here and take him. You never know, maybe he likes you too."_

Rachel replied almost instantly. _"We both know he likes you better. If he dumped Tina and chose me over you, it would only be because you're gay and I'm not. It's only because of convenience."_

Quinn sighed. _"I'm not going to argue about this with you, that's not why I texted you. I just wanted to apologize."_

_"Well, you did." _Rachel said, _"And I forgave you because he's not mine so I can't be mad at you in the first place."_

_"Fine." _Quinn typed back quickly. She was out of words for Rachel. She could only try so much to convince her of how beautiful she was. It wasn't a secret to anyone else how pretty Rachel was, but she seemed to be the only one who couldn't see it.

Quinn laid back on her bed and tried to erase the memory of the night before and slowly drifted off to sleep and dreamt about Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

_January 21, 2013_

* * *

Quinn knocked on the door and awkwardly waited for a response. Barbra, Rachel's scrawny schnoodle barked at her from the other side of the door. It'd only been three weeks since she'd seen Rachel and her parents, but Quinn missed them immensely anyway. A few clicks later and the door swung open. A tired looking Rachel stood in the doorway. "Hi." She said sleepily.

Quinn grinned and threw her arms around her. "I've missed you." She said as she squeezed Rachel tight.

"I've missed you, too." Rachel said, "But I can't breathe."

"Oh," Quinn said and let go of Rachel, "sorry." She looked over her loves shoulder into the living room and saw Rachel's dads lounging on the couches watching a TV show.

"Hi!" she said and walked towards them with Rachel. She picked up Barbra and sat on the couch next to the men and Rachel joined her. "I've missed you guys too." She said.

"We've missed you as well, Quinn." LeRoy said.

"You could have stopped by to say hi while she was gone!" Hiram said, "You don't need her to be here as an excuse to see us."

"I know," Quinn said, "I've just been busy with work. But don't worry I don't think you'll be able to get rid of me now that she's back, you're gonna get tired of me."

"Oh we never get tired of you!" Hiram said, "Most of the time we'd rather have you around than her!"

"It's true," LeRoy agreed, "it's always a pleasure."

"Thanks guys." Rachel said and stood up, Quinn followed still holding Barbra, "We're going into my room."

"Okay, well we're probably heading off to bed soon." Hiram said, "If we don't see you before then, have a good night ladies. Get some sleep, you have your first day of class tomorrow."

"Okay, dad." Rachel said, and Quinn waved back at them as they left the room.

Rachel plopped down onto her bed and groaned. Quinn sat down beside her and set Barbra down on the ground. "So how was LA?" Quinn asked casually.

"Tiring." Rachel said back and rolled over to her pillows.

"Are you going to go to sleep?!" Quinn asked unhappily, "I haven't seen you in almost a month and you're going to fall asleep as soon as I see you?"

"Calm down," Rachel said sleepily as she got under the covers and got comfortable, "you have all day tomorrow to talk to me. And the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that, and like a thousand days after that I'm sure. Just let me sleep now."

Quinn sighed and laid down next to Rachel on the bed. By the time Quinn's head hit the pillow, Rachel was asleep. Quinn stood up and climbed off the bed unhappily to change into her pajamas. She climbed back into bed next to Rachel and closed her eyes, even though she knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep. All night her mind was stuck on how different Rachel was.

After hours of tossing and turning and thinking, Quinn finally fell asleep only a half hour before she had to be awake for school. The bed felt oddly cool and empty when she was asleep, and she didn't like it. Quinn missed Rachel's warmth and being able to hear her breathe because that was how she knew that she was there and that she was okay.

Just as Quinn thought about how much she missed Rachel's warm little body in the bed, Rachel jumped and flopped onto the bed next to Quinn. Quinn opened her eyes to see Rachel grinning from ear to ear, her brown hair flipped up in a towel to dry it after her shower. "Good morning!" Rachel said sweetly.

Quinn smiled. "Good morning." She said happily, "That's one way to wake someone up."

Rachel giggled. "You loved it." She said.

"Yes, I did." Quinn admitted. "I could definitely get used to being woken up like that every morning."

Rachel stood up. "I'll remember that." She said. "Get up, we've gotta get ready."

Rachel and Quinn slowly made their way down the hallway in the Theater Arts building of the small community college to their class. The two managed to register for the same classes, only performing arts classes, so that they could carpool every day.

Their first class, Musical Theater dance, went by quickly for a two hour class. They spent a majority of the class time reading the syllabus and mingling with classmates. Next it was time to meet with their glee club, Mosaic. The girls walked down the hall into the big class room and were greeted with friendly faces. Blaine and Tina sat in chairs in the corner, Tina's eyes avoided the girls as Blaine jumped up to greet them.

"Heyyy girlll." He said sassily and hugged them both at once. "Long time no see!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you missed me." Rachel said jokingly.

"I did, actually." Blaine said, "It wasn't the same with just Quinn and I. This friendship isn't an OTP, its an OT3."

"How's it going guys?" Santana said as she strode up to the three, hand in hand with Brittany.

"It's going alright Santana," Blaine said, "what about you? How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm doing just great," she said, "Brit and I just had a quicky in the dance locker rooms so I can't complain."

Quinn's eyes dropped to the ground and she twiddled her thumbs and tried to stay out of the conversation from that point. As much as she loved Rachel, it still stung to hear Santana brag about her plentiful sexual conquests. Rachel noticed Quinn's unease about the topic, so she changed the subject quickly.

"So I'm house sitting next week!" Rachel randomly announced.

"No way!" Blaine said excitedly, Rachel perked up a little bit because of his excitement.

"Yeah!" She said, "A good family friend of mine is going to be out of town for a week, so I basically have a party house for a week."

"Wow, I never took you for a party girl Rachel. I'm impressed." Blaine said, and Rachel beamed.

"Thanks!" She said, "I try."

"So who's all invited, Berry?" Santana asked.

"Anyone who wants to come I guess." Rachel said, "As long as we don't trash the house or anything like that."

"Well I'll be there." Blaine said.

"Really?" Rachel said excitedly.

"Hell yeah!" Blaine said, "I wouldn't miss it for anything!"

Rachel smiled, and Quinn's stomach churned. "Are you going to bring Tina?" Quinn asked incredulously.

Blaine looked back at Tina sitting by her lonesome in the corner. "Let's not tell Tina about it."

* * *

_January 28, 2013_

* * *

Quinn's work day dragged on. Customers were rude and kids were obnoxious, as always, but she expected nothing from working in a grocery store. She couldn't keep her mind focused on work because she was so ready for a night of partying with her favorite people, and because she knew Rachel would be drinking and she knew that she might get another chance with her.

Quinn reached into her pocket to check the time on her phone, only to see a text from Rachel.

"_Blaine and I are going to be at your work soon to shop for the party tonight! See you then, I love you."_

Just as Quinn looked up from reading the text, she saw Rachel looking cute as ever standing at the end of her check stand. Blaine stood behind her smiling goofily as he placed the bottles of alcohol on the belt. "Do you think that's going to be enough?" Quinn joked as she bagged up the bottles of vodka, tequila, and rum and placed the boxes of beers into the cart. "Do you two want help outside today?" Quinn asked jokingly.

"Damn straight!" Blaine said. Rachel nodded and smiled.

"C'mon!" Rachel said, "We'll get you out of here for a few minutes!"

Quinn sighed and started pushing the cart towards the doors. "You guys are the biggest pains in my ass." She said and laughed.

"Oh shush, you do these things because you love me." Rachel said.

"No," Quinn said, "I do these things because I'm whipped."

"Yeah ya are." Rachel said sassily and made a whip sound.

Quinn pushed the cart out to the car and helped the two unload their groceries into Rachel's car. "I have to go back in and work you guys." Quinn said sadly, "But I'll see you all in just a few hours."

"Get back to work, bitch!" Blaine said playfully and gave Quinn a hug.

Rachel hugged her next and smiled. "See you tonight, I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Quinn said.

"I love you more." Rachel argued as she still held Quinn.

Quinn smiled, "I love you most."


	4. Chapter 4

_January 28th 2013_

Quinn skipped up to the porch of the dark house and heard the insanity from inside. Shots and pictures were being taken, and margaritas were being made as well as memories. Quinn knocked on the door a few times quickly and she heard yelling from behind the door.

An already drunken Rachel and Santana met her at the door. "The party is here!" Rachel yelled as she hugged Quinn sloppily.

Quinn laughed and shook her head, "Somebody get me a drink, I need to get on this level."

Rachel took Quinn's hand and led her into the kitchen and away from the dining room where a beer pong tournament was being held between Finn and Mercedes, and Blaine and Santana. The counters were lined with bottles of alcohol of every kind you could possibly imagine. Quinn shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe people trust you to house sit their houses." She said.

Rachel smiled and shrugged. "I don't get it either!" she said, "Come on! Let's go play beer pong, their game is almost over!"

The small brunette dragged her best friend back through the messy party house and back to the dining room. Kurt stood on the far side of the room, on Blaine's side of the table, and observed the game with a Mikes Hard Black Cherry Lemonade. His eyes lit up every time Blaine made a shot, and he giggled each time Blaine missed and yelled in defeat. "FUCK." Blaine cried as he missed his final rebuttal shot.

"New game!" Rachel yelled and she dragged Quinn to Blaine's side of the table. "We're a team of three over here!" She said and then winked at Blaine and Quinn, "We're the OT3 team!" She whispered.

Quinn and Blaine rolled their eyes as they re-racked the cups. Santana retreated to Mercedes and Finn's side of the table, but Kurt stayed stationary. "Are you not playing, Kurt?" Quinn asked.

"No," Kurt said very soberly, "I have to leave soon so I'd rather not get drunk off PBR and get a DUI."

"Leaving?!" Rachel drunkenly yelled, "Where are you going?!"

"Well there's this birthday dinner downtown for a friend of mine." Kurt explained.

"Well you should come back after that!" Blaine suggested. Rachel nudged Quinn and giggled like a school girl at her favorite fake couple.

Kurt blushed at Blaine's suggestion, and smirked. "Maybe I will." He said, "But I'm going to be late, so I best be going. I will see your lovely faces in a few hours!"

Kurt turned on a heel sassily and walked out the door. "Bye!" The rest of the party yelled to him.

"Drive carefully!" Still sober, responsible Quinn yelled after him.

"Let's get this shit going!" Finn yelled and tossed the first ball, which was a solid successful shot. "BOOOOOOOM!" He yelled, "Drink up bitches!"

Finn, Mercedes, and Santana dominated the game while Rachel, Quinn, and Blaine floundered because of Rachel's balance and Quinn's aim. They lost miserably.

"Screw you bitches," Blaine said and stumbled to the other side of the table, "dudes versus chicks." Santana and Mercedes switched sides and joined Rachel and Quinn.

"Wait!" Finn stopped, "The conditions." He said, "If we win, all of you show titties."

Blaine hesitated for a moment. "Yeah!" He yelled semi-enthusiastically.

"Fair enough." Santana said.

"I'm in!" Mercedes and Quinn said.

"Ew no, boobs." Rachel said and cringed.

Everyone in the room looked at her as if they were all simultaneously thinking "You've got to be kidding me."

Rachel shrugged. "Are we gonna play?" she asked as she tossed the first ball to the other side. It landed perfectly in the center cup and all the girls cheered.

This was the only cup any of the girls made in the entire game. The boys won quickly and the girls flashed their chests. Finn triumphantly left the room to get himself another beer, Santana and Mercedes followed. Rachel giggled and nudged Quinn toward the hallway.

"What?" Quinn asked in a slightly annoyed tone as she felt her buzz finally setting in.

"Let's take Blaine to the bedroom while they're distracted!" Rachel whispered and grabbed Quinn by the arm. On her way down the hallway she grabbed Blaine as well as he was heading to use the bathroom. She closed the bedroom door behind them, grabbed Quinn's face, and began to kiss her.

Rachel pushed Quinn back onto the bed. Blaine chuckled, "Oh so it's gonna be one of those nights."

He sat down on the bed beside them and slowly started lifting Quinn's shirt off. Quinn squealed and pulled away from Rachel's wonderful kisses. "Why is my shirt always being pulled off? How is that fair?" She argued.

Blaine shrugged. "She has a point." He said, and swiftly pulled Rachel's shirt off.

"What about you, huh mister?" Rachel said and smirked.

Quinn laughed. "She has a point!"

"You guys are shit heads." Blaine said and started pulling off his shirt. The girls clapped and chuckled. "Okay," He said, "you may continue now ladies."

Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel close. She tangled her fingers in Rachel's hair and wondered how she'd gone a month without kissing her. Quinn rolled over on top of Rachel, and Rachel giggled. "Always on top." She mumbled between kisses. She started pulling Quinn's shirt up just as there was a knock on the bedroom door. The three nearly jumped out of their skins and ran for their clothes.

"Who is it?!" Blaine yelled frantically.

"What do you want?!" Rachel said as she pulled her shirt over her head quickly.

"GO AWAY." Quinn groaned in sexual frustration as she reluctantly got off the bed.

The door opened a crack, and a blue eye peaked in. "Are you guys wearing pants in there?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Unfortunately." Quinn said as she opened the door, and the three walked out of the room.

"Just not shirts!" Rachel said and cackled sloppily.

"Well good thing your fully clothed now," he said, "I remembered I had the best card game ever in my car, so I grabbed it on my way in. It's called Cards Against Humanity. It's like really, really dirty Apples to Apples. You guys are going to love it!"

Kurt gathered the rest of the group, and they took seats around the small circular dining table. There weren't enough seats so Santana ended up sitting on Finn's lap, Kurt on Blaine's, and Quinn on Rachel's.

The rules were simple; one player reads out a black card that is a question or a fill in the blank. The other players fill in the blank or answer the question with what they think is the dirtiest or funniest response from the statements on the 10 white cards in their hand. Whoever has the most entertaining white card receives the complementing black card, and whoever ends the game with the most black cards wins.

The glee kids went around the table insulting each other, throwing cards, spilling drinks, and laughing hysterically at the combinations.

"The black card says 'What's that smell?'" Rachel said and giggled from underneath Quinn. "And your answers were…" she said and shuffled the white cards. "Michael Jackson, Nazis, former US President George W. Bush, the homosexual lifestyle, anal beads, and a bleached ass hole." The entire room filled with uncontrollable laughter. Rachel tried to contain herself as she announced the winner. "I think the homosexual lifestyle wins!"

"YES!" A now very drunk Quinn yelled. "That's me! I won!"

"Yay!" Rachel squealed and handed Quinn the black card that was rightfully hers. "That's my baby! My wifey won! I'm so proud of you!"

Quinn smiled as Rachel wrapped her arms around her waist and gave her an awkward hug from underneath her. She squeezed in just the wrong place and Quinn stood up. "I have to pee; you kind of squished my bladder." She said and stumbled out of the room.

"Me too!" Rachel, Santana, and Mercedes all announced simultaneously.

"Well I'm first!" Quinn said and ran to the bathroom. The rest of the girls ran after her, giggling and yelling and stumbling the whole way. They all followed her into the small room and Quinn groaned. "Seriously you guys, I'm going to pee, get out."

"So are we! Hurry up!" Mercedes slurred.

"Fine," Quinn said and sat on the toilet, "you bitches are going to have to watch me pee."

None of them heard her; they were too busy comparing boobs in the mirror. She stood up and flushed, and Rachel rushed to the toilet next. Quinn stood outside the closed door and waited for the rest of the girls to finish up. A few moments later, Rachel stumbled out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "Hi," she said to Quinn and wrapped her arms around the girl's neck, "I missed you."

Before Quinn could say anything, Rachel was kissing her; and she wasn't going to complain. She didn't want it to stop, but as the bathroom door reopened and Rachel pulled away she knew she was out of luck.

Mercedes and Santana staggered out of the bathroom, past the other two girls, and down the hallway. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand, smiled, and followed them towards the living room where the rest of their friends were.

* * *

_January 29th, 2013_

_Why is it so bright?_ Quinn thought with her eyes still closed. _Why does my head hurt so badly? I didn't drink that much, did I?_

Suddenly a body next to her started moving slowly. Arms wrapped around her bare waist under the blanket and she cringed. Quinn was afraid of opening her eyes, thinking of the worst possible scenario.

_Please don't be Santana, please don't be Santana._ She hoped.

Finally, Quinn opened her eyes to face her drunken choices. She sighed in relief and took a deep breath as she looked at Rachel's pretty, peaceful face as she slept next to her. As she admired her beautiful best friend, she caught something moving over Rachel's shoulder. A groaning Blaine rolled over in bed and she caught a glimpse of bare butt from under the blanket. Quinn buried her face into her pillow and tried to shake the image from her head, but some things can't be unseen.

After a minute, Quinn rolled out of bed and searched for her shirt around the bedroom, but she couldn't find it. She wandered down the hallway, searching all the way to the living room. On the living room rug she found her hot pink tank top and pulled it back on quickly.

Finn and Santana giggled from the couch. "Did you lose your shirt there, Fabgay?" Santana said.

"I guess so, I don't remember." Quinn groaned. "How are you guys alive right now? How long have you been awake?"

"We never went to sleep." Finn said and chuckled, "We drove to Ihop at like 3 AM this morning."

"You went to Ihop without us?" Rachel groaned from the hallway. Her eyes were still closed, and she was dragging all the blankets from the bedroom down the hallway with her, so Quinn wasn't really sure if she was even awake.

Finn laughed, "Sorry, you were hibernating, little bear." He said, "I wasn't going to wake you up."

"Me neither." Santana said, "Gay Berry needs all the beauty sleep she can get."

Rachel flipped Santana off as she plopped down in the recliner in the corner. Quinn joined her in the recliner, and pulled the lever back. The chair groaned and creaked, but didn't recline. "What the hell happened to the recliner?!" Rachel asked.

"You two and Santana and Blaine were all sitting in it last night at the same time, I don't know what happened but I'm sure whatever it is can be blamed on you four fucking around in that chair. Blaine is the man. Straightest guy I know."

"What do you mean?" Quinn and Rachel both asked.

Santana shook her head. "Do you two dumb shits remember anything from last night?"

Quinn shook her head, "I don't remember anything after we were all in the bathroom."

"I don't remember anything." Rachel said and held her head."

"Well the four of us were having a little make out fest in that chair over there. The three of us started it, and Blaine kind of threw himself in there. Well, more like Rachel pulled him in there by his balls." Santana said. "Then Mercedes felt sick and called Sam to come pick her up. Kurt didn't drink enough to have fun so he left before we even finished watching Pitch Perfect. Probably because Rachel wouldn't shut up about how much she wanted to give Skylar Astin a second-rate hand job. Then you two ran off to the bedroom with Blaine, and you locked the doors while yelling 'lock the doors tight,' so I can only assume there was a Kiki going on in there."

"Oh my god." Rachel said and buried her face in her hands. "I don't remember any of that."

"Me neither." Quinn said.

"Jeeze," Santana said sassily, "did Blaine slip roofies into your Mikes or are you guys just the lightest of all the lightweights?"

"Fuck ya'll, I didn't give anybody drugs." Blaine said groggily as he staggered down the hallway with his shoes in his hands. "I need to go, I have work."

"Me too," Quinn said, "I should probably leave soon."

"I have a hair appointment in an hour, so I should too." Santana said and stood up.

Finn reluctantly stood up too. "I have to go shopping with my mom," he said, "you know, after Christmas sales."

Rachel said her goodbyes as her friends left; she hugged Quinn last. "Bye," she said and hugged her best friend tight. "I'll see you tonight."

"You will?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said, "I hope so."

"I'll be here." Quinn said, "Will everyone else be here too."

"Not exactly," Rachel said hesitantly, "just you and Blaine."


End file.
